To Be Touched
by Captain Annie
Summary: Rogue finally achieves the impossible... control of her powers. And guess who is the first person she shares her secret with, none other than Remy LeBeau. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men... Marvel does.  
  
Her sock-clad feet quietly crept down the hallway towards the boy's dormitory. She suddenly stopped to stare at one of the hallway mirrors to her right. Her bright green eyes sparkled with excitement, her cheeks were flushed a rosy hue and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight the smile that crossed her soft pink lips. She stole a glance at the door directly next to the mirror and a flash of worry briefly crossed her beautiful features.  
  
She nervously tugged on her black satin gloves, that were like a second skin to her, higher up on her arms before running a hand over the chestnut strands of hair, two white tendrils of hair framed the side of her face, severely contrasting to her brown locks. Rogue absentmindedly stared at her reflection, noticing the clues that pegged her as a mutant. Beside the white locks of hair, nothing else set her apart from a 'normal' person on the street. Her mutant ability went much deeper than physical appearance and was easily overlooked by many. After all, every person has skin, hers just happens to be poisonous. Through skin-on-skin contact, Rogue absorbed the powers, memories and very life force of whoever she touched. Her "poison" skin was considered a gift by many, but to her it was her curse... until now.  
  
After a year of everyday mind reading sessions with the professor, Logan's tiring danger room practices and a lot of internal mind searching Rogue achieved the seemingly impossible: control of her powers.  
  
That was the reason she was sneaking around the boy's dormitory at four in the morning. The first person Rogue wanted to share her surprise with was that insufferable Cajun, Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit.  
  
Although they didn't come out and say it, they had been 'dating' for a little over a year. It all started the day they first crossed paths, the day the X-Men went up against Magneto and his Acolytes. There was an undeniable attraction between the two mutants... even if Gambit did try to blow her up. Then there was that spur of the moment trip to New Orleans together. And finally after Apocalypse was defeated, Remy joined the X-Men and their relationship began.  
  
And tonight would be the turning point in their relationship. To be able to touch was Rogue's dearest wish. And even though Remy assured her numerous times that the lack of touching didn't matter to him, Rogue couldn't believe him. How could someone have a real relationship with no real physical contact?  
  
This midnight rendezvous was the main reason she decided to dress a bit differently for bed. Instead of her normal sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt she opted for a short pair of flannel boxers and a form fitting black tank top.  
  
Drawing a deep, shaky breath, Rogue squared her shoulders back and quietly opened the door to Remy's room. She poked her head into the room and frowned at his empty bed. Rogue quickly walked toward his bed, thanking her lucky stars that Remy didn't have a roommate. She placed her hand on his sheets and smiled, his bed was still warm. She quietly exited his room and made her way down the hall, past the empty bathroom and down the grand staircase. Her eyes lit up at the bright kitchen light streaming into the hallway.  
  
Rogue tiptoed into the kitchen to spy Remy slumped over the kitchen stool, idly turning a glass of water in his hands. She was about to speak when his rich voice mumbled, "what are y' doing up dis early chere?" as he turned his head to stare at her with his dark red on black eyes.  
  
*Damn him an his thief's senses* Rogue's mind cursed before she flashed Remy a shy smile. "Ah was lookin for yah," Rogue shrugged and moved closer to him.  
  
Remy smirked as his eyes raked over her thinly clad body. "So now dat y' found Remy, what are y' going t' do t' him," he smiled suggestively at her.  
  
"Ah have a few ideas," she purred and sauntered over to his slumped figure.  
  
Remy's eyes widened slightly before he quickly masked his face with a lazy grin. He hadn't seen this flirty side of her for a long time. He eyed her swaying hips and turned his body to face her, as he continued to grin at her.  
  
Rogue struggled to hide her nervousness behind what she hoped was a sexy smile. She stopped right in front of him, her bare knees barely touching his own. Her heated glance traveled up the length of his tall, built body and realized he was only wearing of pair of loosely tied sweatpants. *This is goin ta make it a lot harder ta pretend I don' have control of ma powers* her mind screamed in protest.  
  
"Well chere," he stood up and leaned toward her smaller frame to whisper softly in her ear, "I'm waitin."  
  
"Swamp rat," she murmured and softly placed her hands on his covered tapered hips, raising her eyes to meet his heated stare, "tha' would ruin the surprise."  
  
Remy softly chuckled under his breath and locked his hands around her covered wrists. He slowly dragged them up along his hips, around to his abs and finally rested them on his chest while he proceeded to place a soft kiss on each individual gloved finger. His power of empathy picked up a torrent of different emotions coming from her mind there was desire, anticipation, nervousness... and worry. He knew something wasn't right but had no idea how to figure out what was wrong. She was acting so different tonight, almost like she was hiding something.  
  
Softly sighing, Rogue gently broke away from his grasp and teasingly ran her gloved fingers along his firm shoulders, trailing them up his neck and threading her fingers through his soft hair.  
  
"Chere," Remy weakly murmured, closing his eyes in pleasure as he felt her soft caresses through his hair, "what 'r y' playin at?"  
  
"Well Remy, ah have somthin ta show yah," Rogue whispered and slowly removed her hands from his hair to loosely clasp them in front of her.  
  
Remy's eyes snapped open, he already missed her touch. He raised his eyebrow in question as he watched her slowly remove her gloves. "Ah can control 'em... tha voices... an ma powers," she murmured and lightly placed a bare hand against Remy's cheek.  
  
Remy couldn't stop the small gasp from escaping his shocked lips. He shakinlgy raised his hands to lightly cup her face and marveled at its smoothness. He lightly ran his fingers over the gentle curves of her face, feeling the texture of her eyebrows, the silkiness of her lashes, the planes of her nose and paid an enormous amount of attention to her soft lips.  
  
Rogue was lost the moment his strong hands touched her face, she had dreamed about him being able to touch her like this with no cloth barrier in-between. Rogue let out a soft gasp when she felt his fingers stroke past her hair to gently grasp the nape of her neck, pulling her head down to meet his. Remy let out a ragged sigh as he rested his forehead against her own; strands of his hair lightly caressed the sides of her face when their gaze finally met. Soft, emerald eyes stared deeply into the clashing red on black ones. There is no emotion that can do justice to the intense feelings shining through their eyes; the closest word to come near their feelings was love. Actual, soul-felt, head over heels love. The young couple had faced numerous challenges to get where they were today. Once enemies, than friends and finally lovers in their own sense, the two had dealt with problems many don't have to worry about. But their final barrier had been broken, physical contact was no longer a whimsical dream, it was an actual reality. The couple blinked and time again resumed as they returned to their original positions.  
  
Slowly leaning back into the counter, Remy tentatively reached out and took one hand in-between his own, he placed a soft kiss on the palm of her hand before again raising his eyes to meet hers. "I knew y' could control 'em chere," he smiled and placed another kiss on her palm.  
  
Rogue couldn't stop the smile that broke through her normally unemotional face, the smile turned into a devilish when she leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Swamp rat, ah didn't learn ta control ma powers for yah ta kiss ma hand."  
  
Remy let out a soft chuckle and before Rogue could blink, he gently tugged her hand and she fell neatly in his lap. "Of course not chere, but then, where do y' want t' be kissed?" he smirked and lifted her arm to place a soft kiss on her wrist. "Here... non, ok den," he shrugged and watched her eyes slowly shut from the feeling of skin on skin contact.  
  
"How about here," he suggested and placed a soft kiss on her creamy, pale shoulder. "Non," he grinned at her silence, "here?" as he placed another kiss on her shoulder, closer to her neck  
  
Rogue could not believe that a person's lips could ignite such a strong feeling in her. Every time his lips touched her skin she felt the need to suppress the pleasurable shudders from racking throughout her entire body. She barely noticed her own arm gently wrapping around Remy's solid waist in an effort to move their bodies closer. Her lashes fluttered open and she almost jumped in surprise to see Remy's own eyes watching her carefully. Sending her a heated glance he slowly lowered his mouth to the base of her throat. His hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine and she unconsciously tightened her hold on his body when he proceeded to slowly kiss his way up her neck. When she felt the tip of his tongue briefly stroke the sensitive area where her jaw and neck meet, she quickly hopped off of his lap in surprise. She grabbed hold of the counter to steady her weak limbs as she tried to slow down her labored breaths. "Remy," she gasped, finally collecting her breath and met his amused stare.  
  
"You ok dere chere, a little short on breath, anythin Remy can do ta help," he sent her a smug smile and swiftly rose to his feet to shorten the distance between them.  
  
"Remy LeBeau," Rogue scoffed at his cocky expression, "yah obviously don't know how a lady wants tah be kissed."  
  
"Remy don'?" he smirked at her and took predatory steps closer to her, " den maybe Remy better try again non?"  
  
"Sorry swamp rat, yah lost your chance, don't worry, ah'm sure some other guy here will gladly kiss meh tha right way," Rogue shrugged and made her way to the other side of the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, using it as a buffer between her and Remy.  
  
"Really, who?" he questioned forcing a smile on his face even though the mere thought of another guy touching his Rogue sent a wave of jealousy coursing through his body.  
  
"Well, there's Piotro," she offered, watching his every movement cautiously.  
  
"Sorry chere, but de homme's is after Kitty, anyone else?" he smiled, enjoying this game of cat and mouse.  
  
"Of course there's someone else... Bobby!" Rogue smirked triumphantly, relishing the brief look of shock pass over the Cajun's face.  
  
"Chere, dat boy wouldn't know how t' properly use his hands, let alone his mouth... is there no one else?" he grinned and quickly moved to the same side of the counter Rogue was at, she was now within arms reach.  
  
"Remy, ah saved the best for last, there is one man fa sure that'll know how a lady wants ta be kissed. After all, he's mature, charmin... why I believe Scott Summers would be tha ideal man ta kiss meh," Rogue ended the sentence with a shout of glee as an angry Remy made a grab for her and she scrambled to the other side of the counter. Rogue managed to avoid the clutches of a very enraged Cajun for a few seconds longer until the man quickly jumped over the counter and crushed her in his arms.  
  
Before Rogue could wiggle out of his grasp, Remy swooped down and seized her lips in a hard, fierce kiss. Rogue whimpered at the feeling of his lips against her own, before they were soft and sensual on her skin, but now they were strong and demanding urging her to meet his kiss with just as much force and passion. A warm, fuzzy feeling settled at the pit of her stomach, willing her to continue this blissful sensation. She roughly grasped strands of his hair pulling his head closer to her own as her lips began to respond to his rough kisses. Then his bruising lips softened against her own and the quick, hard kisses stretched on to long, probing ones that seemed to never end. Rogue barely felt his hands loosen their firm grip as they slid down the length of her curvy body, rekindling the fiery sensations from before. Remy tightened his hold on her hips to hoist her onto the nearby stool, never breaking the tortuously slow kisses. He smiled against her mouth when her legs wrapped around his hips, drawing their bodies closer together.  
  
Rogue let out a small gasp when she felt his hardness pressing against her womanhood. She felt a small smile grace her lips with the thought that she caused this type of reaction in him. Still smiling, she removed her hands from his hair to seize his hips and draw them even closer to her own.  
  
Remy groaned in frustration when he felt her hips slowly grind against his own, doing nothing but aggravate the amount of pressure in-between his thighs. He finally broke away from the kiss and began to place slow kisses along her soft jaw. "Chere?" he softly murmured against her skin.  
  
"Hmm," she sighed and with one hand brought his head closer.  
  
He reluctantly dragged his lips away from her tempting skin and opened his eyes to meet her lust filled ones. "Don' ever joke about kissing one eye again, I never want dose vile images in my head again."  
  
Rogue's gaze sharpened at the serious nature of his tone, she couldn't remember ever hearing him talk in first person before. "Oh really? How are yah gonna stop me swamp rat?" she teased, running a finger from his lips, down his neck, over his chest, past his abs, to rest by the small trail of hair leading down to his pants, "kiss meh ta death?"  
  
"Non," he smirked at her boldness, "Remy will toss y' over Remy's shoulder, carry y' ta dis Cajun's room an..."  
  
"An what?" Rogue demanded, trying her best ignore the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"An... make sweet love ta y' till y' forget all about one eye, even if it takes all night," he whispered seductively in her ear and softly bit its lobe as his strong fingers traced slow circles along the bottom of her stomach, grazing the top of her low riding boxers.  
  
"Really... then maybe I should mentioned Scott's name more often," she brazenly whispered into Remy's ear, quickly flicking her tongue against the tip of his ear as her hands traveled down his bare back to barely rest against his butt.  
  
"No need t' chere," Remy grinned and placed a heated kiss on her stunned lips before quickly picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.  
  
Rogue laughed at his antics and sighed as his hand around her waist snuck underneath her shirt to lightly trace designs on her soft skin. His free hand teased her bare legs as they traveled from her ankle to the inside of her thigh in a soft, sweeping motion.  
  
Their teasing mood vanished when they heard a gruff voice yell, "Gumbo! Get your hands off of Stripes!"  
  
Startled, Remy froze in shock and slowly placed Rogue on her feet as the two faced a very enraged Logan together.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" the man otherwise known as Wolverine shouted in frustration.  
  
"Well mon ami..." Remy began and stopped as Logan claws unsheathed millimeters away from his throat.  
  
"Stuff it Gumbo, I can already guess what your side of the story is... Stripes, mind giving me an explanation?" Logan asked, his tone taking on a gentler side when he addressed Rogue.  
  
"Logan, ah did it. Ah can control ma powers ... ah can touch," Rogue smiled, her eyes lit with pride and excitement.  
  
Surprised at her smile, Logan glanced at the couple's tender embrace and realized that they were indeed making skin in skin contact. He retracted his claws and returned his gaze to Rogue. She was always smiling since LeBeau did join the team and her happiness meant a lot to him. Rogue was like a daughter to him and as much as he didn't like the Cajun, he was glad LeBeau could make her happy. Letting out a grunt and a gruff smile he replied, "I'm proud of you Stripes, I knew you had it in you."  
  
Smiling at his statement Rogue hugged the stocky man she looked upon like a father and placed a chaste kiss on his scruffy cheek. "Thanks Logan," Rogue smiled with tears in her eyes as she withdrew from the hug and grabbed Remy's hand, leading him out of the kitchen.  
  
Logan watched the couple dart towards the stairs with mild amusement when a devious plan formed in his mind. "Hey Gumbo," Logan barked at the young man who was scrambling up the stairs after Rogue.  
  
"Oui, mon ami," Remy responded with a grin.  
  
"Since you're already up, meet me in the danger room for a session in a half hour," Logan smirked as the grin melted from the Cajun's face and whistling a happy tune made his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.  
  
"Merde," Remy cursed under his breath and raised his crestfallen eyes to Rogue's disappointed ones.  
  
"There now sugah, he did say a half hour... that's thirty minutes, I'm sure we could find something to do," Rogue smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Smiling, Remy pulled her flush against his body and kissed her back passionately with hunger and growing need. "Oui, dat de homme did, but what Remy had planned for us is gonna take a lot longer dan thirty minutes chere," he whispered hoarsely as his hands grazed along the sides of her breasts and down to the juncture of her thighs.  
  
Gasping with shock and desire, Rogue grinned at him and winked, "well, we could start now and ah promise ta wait for yah to get back... ah might even stay in your bed and dream about yah until yah return... how does that sound?"  
  
"Hmm," he smirked and quickly pinned her against the wall on the stairwell and placed soft kisses along her neck and shoulder, "well den, we have no rush an all day non?"  
  
Softly smiling at him, she placed a finger under his chin, raising his loving gaze to her eye level. She rested her forehead against his own and muttered, "Ah love yah Remy."  
  
"Je t'aime aussi chere," Remy softly smiled, linking their bare hands together and placing them over his heart, "je t'aime aussi." 


End file.
